Moi Greet Lupin, souffre douleur de Rogue
by bellatrix92
Summary: Greet Lupin est en 6ème année et déteste Rogue, alors à présent, elle a décidé que cela ne devait plus continuer. Mais comment déjouer les plans du plus machiavéliques des professeurs de Poudlard?
1. Chapter 1

-Miss Lupin... dites moi, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si je mélange de la mandragore et du vinaigre de myrte?

Gros problème, je n'en ai aucune idée et pour cause: cela fait partie comme d'habitude, du programme des années supérieures.

Je hais ce prof, il ne fait vraiment que m'humilier pour le plaisir!

-Je n'en aie strictement aucune idée monsieur.

Severus Rogue me gratifie d'un regard condescendant que j'ignore, j'ai l'habitude car je suis son souffre douleur, puis il rajoute:

-On obtient miss Lupin, un poison tellement puissant qu'il est capable de liquéfier le cerveau d'un être humain en quelque minutes

-Et vous rêvez de me le faire avaler pour pouvoir vérifier votre thèse selon laquelle je n'ai pas de cerveau, je sais, cela fait six ans que vous essayez de me le faire comprendre.

Et j'y fait un grand sourire, du genre « je t'emmerde toi et ta stupide matière ».

Je m'appelle Greet Lupin, j'ai seize ans et je suis en sixième année à Poudlard. Mon père s'appelle Numa Lupin et ma mère Mirèio Bousiges, elle est française.

Je vivais à Arles, ma ville natale, jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard il y a cinq ans pour y faire mes études. Je suis une sang mêlée car ma mère est moldue, et j'ai un oncle qui est loup garous, il s'appelle Remus.

Et c'est à cause de lui que Rogue me déteste, parce qu'on est de la même famille, alors il me persécute tout le temps en cours. Mais cette année, j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser faire!

En fait c'est la première fois que je lui réponds, avant j'avais trop peur, mais c'est fou ce que ça fait du bien!

-Et depuis six ans, cela vous fera votre cinquantième retenue Miss Lupin, précisément la cinquantième.

Ah bon, j'avais jamais songé à compter, en première année je pleurais tout le temps, en seconde j'ai essayé sans succès de me plaindre à Flitwick (je suis à Serdaigle), en troisième j'ai lancé une bombabouse dans le bureau du prof, en quatrième j'ai boycotté ses cours (enfin j'ai essayé) et en cinquième année j'ai joué les dures et fait comme si cela ne me faisait rien. Sauf que ça me fait toujours quelque chose, les autres rient de moi et les Serpentards se croient tout permis avec moi.

Alors cette année, j'ai décidé que cela ne pouvais plus durer, aussi je regarde le prof dans les yeux et je l'affronte. Mon canard, aujourd'hui je te déclare officiellement la guerre! Et tu vas en baver.

Il retourne à son cours, heureusement qu'aujourd'hui on fait théorie. Je ramasse discrètement mes livres, mes parchemins et mes plumes, je prends mon sac et je me lève, baguette à la main au cas ou...

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites miss Lupin? Me demande le prof en se retournant.

-Ben, je m'en vais.

-Et pourquoi je vous prie? Il ne me semble pas vous en avoir donné la permission.

Entre temps je me suis déplacée vers la porte:

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission monsieur!

Et là je sort et claque la porte avant de m'enfuir en courant:

-Collaporta!

Il faut faire vite ou je vais me faire attraper, cette année j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser faire, encore faut-il y arriver.

Mais j'ai aussi un sérieux problème, je n'ai pas de plan, pas d'alliés, pas de refuge. À tous les coups Rogue va enlever plein de points à Serdaigle, encore plus que d'habitude, et ils vont tous me tomber dessus. Que dois-je faire?

À force de courir, je suis arrivée à un couloir désert tout en haut du château, et sur le mur je remarque quelque chose: un dessin pâle et fin qui se voit à peine, on dirait une porte. Je m'approche:

-Sésame, ouvre toi!

C'est con, ça marche pas. Je me balance bêtement devant ce foutu dessin: hou hou! J'ai besoin d'un refuge où on ne puisse pas m'attraper là!

D'autant que j'entends des pas se rapprocher, j'essaie d'aller d'un côté, de l'autre, je crois que je suis cernée!

Et soudain, la porte se matérialise, je ne réfléchis pas et me précipite pour l'ouvrir avant de la refermer derrière moi.

La salle dans laquelle je suis arrivée est vide à l'exception d'un fauteuil, je m'y écroule, dehors les voix s'éloignent, on ne m'a pas trouvée.

L'idée qu'ils auraient pu tout de même ouvrir la porte pour vérifier me traverse l'esprit. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait, en tout cas je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la tour.

Pourtant il va bien falloir que j'y retourne, je ne peux pas rester là à victam aeternam!

Sauf que je vais me faire démolir, par ma maison et par tous les profs, alors il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais dire pour me défendre.

Une heure après, ma décision est prise.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Lupin? Tu aurais pas pu te taire? À cause de toi on a perdu cent point!

Visiblement le préfet n'est pas bien content de mon boulot, moi si:

-Il m'a pris que j'en aie marre, marre que ce type me prenne pour un punching-ball touto la sant clamo del journ!*

-On sait qu'il n'est pas juste avec toi, et on y est pour rien! Réplique Marc, un quatrième année, ce n'est pas la peine de tous nous foutre dedans!

-Ouais! Évite ce genre de choses! Clame une autre, tu nous fais déjà perdre assez de points comme ça!

Hou, celle là je vais l'emplâtrer!

-Comme si je le voulais! Je réplique, c'est lui qui m'en veut! J'ai beau faire attention il trouve toujours un prétexte.

-Là, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu aies fait « attention »...

-Hé, crie un première année, le professeur Flitwick arrive!

Tout le monde se tait, notre professeur vient d'entrer dans la salle commune l'air furieux.

-Miss Lupin, dit-il de sa petite voix, je vais me voir forcé de vous réprimander!

Et pourquoi je vous prie?

Lui, il va pas me faire la vie! Il n'a jamais rien fait pour arranger mon cas.

-Miss je dois vous dire que votre attitude scandaleuse m'a profondément déçu! Le professeur Rogue vous a donné une retenue pour insolence qui était totalement justifiée, vous n'aviez en aucun cas à partir de cours comme vous l'avez fait, ni à jeter un sortilège sur la porte!

Il s'arrête et me fixe, pour s'assurer de son effet mais peine perdue, je ne baisse pas les yeux. Je ne veux pas m'écraser, il soupire:

-En conséquence de quoi, vous effectuerez vos retenues tous les samedis après-midi avec le professeur Rogue. Et je vous demande qu'à l'avenir une telle esclandre ne se reproduise plus.

-Professeur...

-Sous aucun prétexte! Et j'insiste particulièrement!

À présent le silence est total dans la salle, tous nous regardent et j'en aie bien conscience:

-Vous faites partie Miss, continue le prof, d'une communauté et vos écarts la mettent en porte à faux. Je vous demande donc de penser aux autres et de brider vos humeurs. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, il commence à s'éloigner et mes camarades s'animent:

-t'as entendu Lupin? Crie l'un d'eux, tu te brides!

-Ouais! Crie quelqu'un d'autre.

-La prochaine fois tu la fermes!

Je bous, et au moment ou le prof va sortir de la salle, je hurle:

-NON! C'est Non! Ne comptez pas sur moi!

Tout le monde se tait et me regarde, Flitwick également, je continue:

-Non, je ne me tais pas, et je ne pense pas aux autres! Vous, vous n'avez jamais pensé à moi depuis six ans! Quand ce connard m'humilie, vous riez et ne faites rien! Alors ne comptez plus sur moi.

-Miss Lupin votre langage! Crie le professeur, vingt points de moins pour Serdaigle!

Tout le monde me hue, mais je n'arrête pas pour autant et réplique vertement au prof:

-Serdaigle peut bien perdre vingt, cent, cinq cent ou dix mille points! Ce n'est pas mon problème! J'ai décidé de me défendre à présent! Et tant pis pour la coupe, je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque le professeur Rogue arrêtera de son côté! Et même s'il ne doit plus rester une seule émeraude dans le sablier de Serdaigle! Ma décision est prise!

À ma grande surprise, le professeur sourit:

-Nous reparlerons de tout cela lorsque vous serez calmée miss.

Et il s'en va, tout content de lui cet espèce de couillon!

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais? Me crie le préfet.

Je me tourne vers lui et réplique sèchement:

-Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis déjà un bon moment.

-T'as pas le droit de faire ça! Crie un petit, on est une maison je te signale! T'as pas le droit de nous trahir.

J'hausse simplement les épaules et réplique au petit:

-Une maison? Si on est une maison, demande donc à Célia pourquoi elle rit quand Rogue me tape dessus, ou demande à Jack si, quand je lui aie demandé de venir avec moi voir Flitwick l'année dernière, il est venu.

-Ça va Greet! Me dit le préfet, c'est bon, j'étais dans ma phase crétine.

-Pour moi, désolée mais vous n'avez jamais été une maison. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à penser à vous.

Sur ces mots, je leur tourne le dos et rejoins mon dortoir, ça y est, tout est dit ou presque. Il faut maintenant que j'arrive à trouver un endroit sûr où me cacher car j'ai décidé une chose.

Je n'irai pas aux retenues.


	3. Chapter 3

Samedi, une heure moins dix, je sorts de la grande salle sans trop me faire remarquer. Mais je remarque que tous les Serdaigles me regardent avec appréhension, ils se demandent tous si je vais mettre mes menaces à exécution et sécher.

Hé bien oui, je commence à monter les escaliers et passe dans un couloir quand une voix m'arrête:

-Lupin, les cachots c'est de l'autre côté!

C'est Jack, le préfet.

-Et alors? Je réplique, ce n'est pas ma direction.

-Arrête tes bêtises, tu es en retenue je te signale! Et c'est moi que Flitwick a chargé de t'amener, au cas ou tu aies quelques idées en tête...

C'en est trop, je sorts ma baguette et la pointe devant son nez:

-Petrificus totalus!

Il est projeté à plusieurs mètres et moi je cours dans l'autre sens.

La chasse à l'élève récalcitrante est ouverte!

Quand soudain je tombe sur miss Teigne et Rusard qui me fixent d'un air mauvais. Ils croient donc m'arrêter?

Je fonce, percute le concierge et le renverse, je cours, je fonce dans les étages.

Un groupe de Griffondors se pousse sur mon passage, eux n'ont pas cessé de m'encourager depuis ma décision, tant ils détestent Rogue.

-Allez Lupin! Vas-y!

-Greet! C'est trop bien!

Du coin de l'œil, j'en voies un se placer « involontairement » devant Rusard et Jack (il s'est libéré celui là?).

Le septième étage n'est plus loin, je suis tellement essoufflée que je m'arrête en plein escalier, j'ai les poumons en feu et le cœur prêt à exploser.

Soudain, une voix que je ne reconnaît que trop bien me force à courir, c'est Rogue en personne!

-Elle n'est pas loin!

Je n'atteindrai jamais la salle à temps! Que faire?

J'aperçois soudain une ombre blanchâtre et translucide qui fonce sur moi et me passe au travers, glaçant tous mes os. Je m'écroule par terre et entends Rogue sur mes talons, il m'attrape et me maîtrise en vitesse.

-Miss Lupin, je crois que vous avez gagné un mois supplémentaire de retenue. Et cent autres points en moins pour Serdaigles. Vos condisciples risquent de vous en vouloir à force.

Je ne réponds pas et il m'emmène de force au cachot, redescendre est un vrai supplice car je me fais huer par toute ma maison, mais quelques Poufsouffles et Griffondors me saluent avec discrétion.

-Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle Scott! Dit Rogue à un élève de première année.

Les saluts se font un peu plus rares, mais je vois encore quelques sourires.

Arrivée au cachot, Rogue m'indique des chaudrons à récurer, il précise également que je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir tout terminé. Puis il me prend ma baguette, verrouille la porte et s'en va, je reste seule.

Je bous, je m'étais jurée d'y échapper! Mais comment faire maintenant?

Alors que la rage s'empare de moi, une idée me vient, je ne vais rien faire. Pire, je vais tout saccager!

Non, je ne peux pas faire cela, je ne suis pas lui. Je me suis jurée de gagner son respect, pas sa haine et son mépris, si je fais cela je m'abaisse à son niveau.

Alors je m'assoie sur un tabouret et attends, sans toucher aux produits de nettoyage qu'on a laissé là à mon intention, ni aux chaudrons, tout restera tel quel.

Et je laisse passer lentement les heures, j'ai envie de pleurer mais je me force à ne pas le faire, ce n'est pas si grave une après-midi perdue, juste ennuyeux.

Les heures passent, deux, trois heures, cinq heures. Rogue ouvre bientôt la porte.

Je n'ai pas bougé de mon tabouret, rien n'est fait et il est six heure du soir. Mais s'il est furieux, il n'en montre rien et se contente de refermer la porte. Même manège à huit heure.

À huit heure trente, une assiette remplie de gratin de pommes de terres apparaît, tien, il n'a pas le droit de me faire jeûner, c'est déjà ça.

À vingt-deux heure, il m'annonce que je passe la nuit dans la salle.

Ben dis-donc, il se couche comme les poules celui-là!

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je bouge, le lendemain même topo, pas moyen que j'en fiche une rame! Par contre je commence sérieusement à m'emmerder!

Mais quelle victoire lorsqu'en entrant dans la salle le lundi matin, il ne trouve pas un seul chaudron de nettoyé. Il est obligé de le faire lui-même...

D'un seul coup de baguette...

Mais quel feignasse cet homme!

-Miss Lupin! Me dit-il de sa voix doucereuse, vous êtes cordialement invitée à vous rendre chez le directeur.

J'y fais mon grand-super-sourire (qui a l'air très con mais ce n'est pas grave), et j'y vais, non sans avoir récupéré ma baguette avant.


	4. Chapter 4

-Hé bien alors Miss? Me demande le directeur par dessus ses lunettes, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe pour que vous vous conduisiez de cette façon.

Je soupire discrètement, si avec tout le boucan que cette affaire a déclenché il en est encore à me demander ça, il ne peut être qu'un peu retardé...

Je stoppe net le cours de mes pensées en m'apercevant qu'il me fixe avec un regard un peu (et même beaucoup) trop inquisiteur à mon goût.

Bon, va quand même falloir que je le lui explique avec des mots simples que je n'ai plus du tout l'intention de me laisser faire en cours. Je réponds par une question:

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « se conduire de cette façon »?

-Il s'agit, répond le directeur, de la manière dont vous êtes sortie de la salle en plein cours de potion et sans raison valable, ainsi que du refus d'exécuter la punition qui en a découlé. Ah oui, il y a également vos propos insolents pendant le cours.

-Ah ça...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je réponds. C'est juste que ça fait la sixième année consécutive que le professeur Rogue se sert de moi comme d'un punching ball, alors faut bien dire que maintenant ça commence sérieusement à me lasser. Et comme ni les préfets, ni le directeur de maison, ni personne ne veut se bouger pour m'aider, je suis obligée de tout faire moi-même.

Je m'interromps un cour instant avant de rajouter:

-Et non, je ne regrette pas mes actes, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire la morale.

Autant dire que je dois avoir l'air d'une sacrée folle pour dire ça à un directeur, surtout de l'envergure de Dumbledore. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais m'en tirer, est-ce qu'on peut me renvoyer pour ce que je fais?

Dumbledore en tout cas ne semble pas bien agressif, il me répond:

-Je veux bien admettre que le professeur Rogue soit quelquefois un peu sévère à l'encontre de certain élèves en particulier, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de lui manquer de respect.

-Ce que je n'ai pas fait, c'est lui qui ne me respecte pas monsieur.

-Je vous demande pardon?

Il me fixe d'un air à la fois sévère et hautain par dessus ses lunettes, oh fan de chiche! Que j'aime pas ça! Mais je dois rester calme aussi, je me contente de répondre:

-Je ne lui ai pas manqué de respect professeur, j'ai refusé de me laisser faire, nuance!

-Vous l'avez provoqué par vos propos insolents, et cela justifiait tout à fait une punition.

-Digue Négus! S'il fallait qu'on le punisse lui, à chaque fois qu'il me provoque, hé bien je ne sais pas s'il aurait assez d'années à passer ici pour pouvoir exécuter toutes ses retenues! Non mais!

Force est de croire que j'aurais peut-être du employer un autre vocabulaire... Toutefois Dumbledore n'a pas l'air d'en tenir compte, faut croire qu'il en a vu d'autres.

Par contre, ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver qu'il zieute mon cerveau avec son regard liner de piscine...

-Allez, répond-il, du vent! Et ne venez surtout pas vous plaindre si la situation dégénère et que vous êtes en difficulté! Vu que vous semblez avoir décidé de prendre la situation en main...

Le mec qui sert vachement à quelques chose... Ah merde c'est vrai, il lit les pensées!

Bon, là j'ai cours de métamorphose, puis DFCM avec le professeur Vance, puis divination après le repas (mais pourquoi je l'ai gardé ce truc?). Et ce soir... Je redors dans la cave!

Courage, je finirai par l'avoir à l'usure!

La matinée se passe mal au début, on a cours en commun avec les serpentards et entre eux et mes collègues ce n'est pas la joie, heureusement que Mac-Gonnagal semble m'avoir pris quelque peu sous sa protection.

La suite est plus joyeuse car le cour de DFCM regroupe toutes les maisons, et je n'ai aucun mal à me glisser avec quelques Griffondors et Poufsouffles compatissants. Deux filles particulièrement en butte avec Rogue (il les a refusées en potion après les buses) m'invitent à manger à la table des Poufsouffles et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte.

Toutefois Rogue ne semble pas en avoir décidé ainsi, alors que je mange tranquillement, il nous accoste à table:

-Miss Lupin, il est interdit de s'assoir à la table d'une autre maison, vingt points de moins pour Serdaigle et je vous prie de regagner votre place.

Je soupire et m'apprête à me lever quand une minuscule voix m'interrompt dans mon mouvement:

-Ce n'est pas vrai professeur.

Je me rassois aussi sec, et regarde qui a parlé. C'est un minuscule garçon de première année qui rajoute:

-Le règlement intérieur de l'école stipule qu'on est autorisé à s'assoir à la table d'une autre maison, sauf le jour des match de Quidditch, de la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons, et lors des rencontres entre les écoles. C'est l'article 26 du règlement monsieur.

Lui, il est à la fois surdoué et suicidaire, ce qui n'empêche pas que la table est morte de rire et que j'ai gagné pour cette fois, il s'éloigne.

-Ce soir à sept heure Miss Lupin.

Quand je dis qu'il se couche comme les poules celui-là...


End file.
